


Expansion leads to puppy piles

by amlago



Series: The pack and Stiles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Puppy Piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlago/pseuds/amlago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," Stiles gives the pack a big smile that makes Scott groan. "I’ve been doing research and apparently we are a rather small pack. Which is why I’m thinking we should expand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So," Stiles gives the pack a big smile that makes Scott groan. "I’ve been doing research and apparently we are a rather small pack. Which is why I’m thinking we should expand."

"Expand. We can't just invite random people to the pack." Derek tells him with a glare.

"Of course not sour wolf. But I have two perfect candidates for whatever you call it when you invite people to the pack, adoption? Anyway, I have two people that we can adopt."

"And who would that be?" Lydia asks him. "It better be people that aren't complete idiots, we have enough of those already."

"Trust me they are perfect. You will love it, well not Derek but he never likes anything. And ok, Boyd and Erica might have some reservations, but I know that the rest will have no problem." he glances at them and decides to get to it. "So, the first one is Danny, because everyone likes Danny. Even Jackson which says a lot."

"Who’s Danny?"

"You know, Danny," he flails when Derek just gives him a blank look. "You met him when you were hiding out in my room, remember? You took your shirt of and I told him you were my cousin Miguel."

"Wait, Derek is Miguel? I knew it couldn’t be a cousin to Stiles the way Danny went on about it." Jackson looks both amused and horrified, which Stiles thinks is an interesting look so he takes a picture and puts it on his contact list.

"Why, my dear nephew would you take of your clothes while in Stiles room?"

"There was blood on my shirt," Derek gives Stiles a confused look when the teen snickers. "And Stiles shirt was too small,"

"Go Stiles!" Erica gives him a fist pump.

Derek decides to ignore that and focuses on the more important issue.

"Tell us why we should make him part of the pack."

"He a hacker can not only put up with Jackson but is even his best friend and I’m pretty sure he's almost figured the whole werewolf thing out anyway. He definitely knows something’s up, put not what since the whole grr I turn into a raging beast when the moon is full is kind of hard to believe without proof. And you know he's nice and everybody likes him."

"fine, you can talk to him and explain things," Derek can't really say that he remembers the teen, but he can feel the packs happiness about it and can't find it in him to say no. More pack members is a good thing, they are a small pack, and more members equals more safety. "Who’s the other person?"

"Ok, so, just hear me out before you go all alpha like and broody and stuff," Stiles gives him a stern look before taking a breath. "I believe Allison would..."

Before he can say anything else Derek is on his feet and shouting no. Erica and Boyd are shaking their heads and growling, Isaac is curling into himself while Scott tries shouting that he thinks it’s a great idea. Lydia gives the chaos a disdainful look, Jackson and Peter mostly looks amused by it.

The noise continues until Stiles takes out a dog whistle and blows in it. All the werewolves are suddenly more interested in protecting their ears that arguing.

"Ok, I told you to wait until I was done."

"No, no Argent in the pack. She shot Boyd and Erica, has threaten everyone in the pack and tried to kill most of us."

"Seriously that’s your reason to say no, she tried to kill you?" Stiles voice grow cold, "You are aware that everyone in your pack, except Lydia since that's beneath her, has at least at one time tried to kill me. And she drugged me at her party. You have on more than one occasion threatened to kill me, and I don’t mean when you just try to intimidate me into doing whatever it is you want me to do. No, you have threaten to kill me and meant it. Erica hit me with part of my car and then dumped me in the garbage, let's not talk about Peter because he's the only one that has actually said that he’s sorry about the things he did when he was crazy, or more crazy anyway. I had to defend myself from Scott with a fucking fire extinguisher for fuck sake." Stiles takes a deep breath forcing himself to calm down. "Allison was brainwashed by her creepy psychotic grandfather who used her mother’s death to influence her. If I can forgive all the shit you done to me I think you should be able to forgive her. Besides she's Lydia’s best friend, Scott’s girlfriend and having her in the pack means that her dad can't do anything and will even defend the pack from other hunters."

With those words Stiles stomps out of the room and takes the jeep home.

"Well I for one think it's a great idea," Peter smirks. "A hunter in our midst would give us more protection from the rest of them. And she seems like a very interesting person."

"You hit Stiles with his car?!" Derek glares at Erica.

"Just part of it, you told me to distract him," she tries to defend herself.

"This is absolutely fascinating," Peter says insincerely. "Personally I’m surprised he even wants to be part of the pack as it is."

Everybody winces, not liking the idea of Stiles going away.

"Wow, and I thought that I had been shitty toward Stiles," Jackson marvels. "I at least was controlled by someone else when I attacked him. Except creepy over there none of you have any reasons for trying to kill him."

No one in the pack has really thought about all the danger they have put Stiles trough. Suddenly they all feel horrible.

"Perhaps we should try and apologies to Stiles," Scott hesitant says.

"What? Like giving him a sorry for trying to kill you card?" Erica snarls.

"Or perhaps say that we're sorry," Isaac tries.

"We’re not apologizing to Stiles," Derek announces and glares at the teens when they try to protest. "It’s no point; he said that he already has forgiven us for it. But! Perhaps we can try and show him that we appreciate what he does for the pack." his tone shows that he has no idea how they should do that, but it doesn't stop the rest of the pack from agreeing with him.

"So, does this mean that we will expand the pack?" Boyd can't help to ask.

"No, it does mean that we will expand the pack. But, we will at least think about it."

"Is that a royal we or does that mean that you will actually listen to what we say?" Lydia arcs an eyebrow at him. "Because if you are listening to us I just want to point out that having a hacker as good as Danny is can be a very good thing. And Allison can be a link to the hunter community, which means that we can gather Intel about when or if hunters are coming here or not. Not to mention that her dad is hot, so perhaps Peter will go after him and solve that problem."

Derek just stares at her.

"Oh, come on," Lydia huffs. "Show of hands, who thinks that Allison’s dad is hot?" she elbows Jackson so he will put his hand up, but both Erica and Peter already has them up. Boyd shrugs and also puts up his hand. Scott looks horrified and Isaac blushes but seems to consider it.

"Ew, he's Allison’s dad, that's just wrong,” Scott complains.

"Well, if it makes you feel better both your mum and Stiles dad are kind of hot to," Erica tells him.

Scott whimpers and puts his hands over his ears.

"No, you don't get to say things like that, that is wrong on so many levels. Parents are not hot, gha my brain," he starts thumping his head on the nearest wall.

"Well, now that we have broken Scott shall we call this meeting over?" Lydia asks and then stands without waiting for an answer.

 

The next Monday Stiles is suspecting that he's either in a parallel universe or dying. Because the pack is behaving suspiciously nice to him. It started with Jackson turning up and offering him a ride to school, which he would have turned down if not for the fact that Lydia gave him a look that told him it was best to accept. Then Isaac turned up at his locker with a coffee and fresh bagel. Erica shoved batman comics at him and Boyd gave him a hug or rather one of those manly half hugs that guys always does in the movies. Scott just looked traumatized and stuttered out something about brain bleach, which didn't help Stiles figuring out what was going on. At lunch Stiles is staring to get paranoid.

"Oh, my fucking god, I’m dying aren’t I?" he blurts out when Jackson of all people puts a cup of chocolate pudding before him.

"What? No you dickwick you're not dying," Jackson huffs and sits down looking sulky.

"Ok, fine I’m not dying. But something freaky is going on," Stiles pokes at the cup in case it will explode or something else similarly freaky.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles knockes on the door while ignoring Scott. When Chris opens he fires of a smile at the man, making Chris give him a suspicious look. Scott looks at Chris and then whimpers, going pale and then blushing to then going pale again. It is only Stiles grip on his arm that keeps him there. Chris looks at them and then sights stepping back so they can come inside.

"What can I do for you?"

"I’m here on official business," Stiles tells him with a grin. ”Scott, go fetch Allison."

Scott hurries away, relieved to get away from Chris.

"What’s the matter with Scott?" Chris can't help but ask.

"Ah, yes that. Apparently there were a discussion about the fact that the parents are good looking, and that most of the pack would do you," he ignores Chris gob smacked look. "Unfortunate, I wasn't there so I can't say exactly what they said. But since we were coming here I told Scott not to think about it."

"You are an evil person," Chris tells him, but can't help smirking.

"He just makes it so easy sometimes that I can't help myself." Stiles gives the other a big smile. "Just for the record Peter is one of those who would totally do you, which is either because he has a death wish, or death kink or whatever, or that he finds you attractive. I can't really say for certain which one it is, but since he is a member of the pack, creepy as he is, I would just want to say that if the two of you hook up please refrain from killing him. Mostly because I don't think it would take, he's already come back once. But also it would make Derek kill you. Now, I’m here to talk to Allison about joining our merry band of werewolves," he slaps the older man on the shoulder and hurries away.

Chris just stares after him before shaking his head and decides to go for a ride. Hopeful everything will be over when he returns. He can't say he's happy about Allison being part of the pack, but since all her friends are part of it it's quite difficult to keep her away from it. The only thing that has stopped it from happening earlier is Hale's mistrust about his family, not that he can blame them. As long as she doesn't take the bite he's fine with her being part of the pack. And hopefully they will all go to different universities and find new friends. It wasn't all that uncommon that wolves changed packs when or if they moved away to study in other cities. Perhaps then she would find some normal friends he thinks, but can't help the following thought that she probably wouldn't know how to interact with normal teenagers. Not after moving around all the time and then getting caught up with the things that he and her mother had tried to shelter her from.

 

Allison gives Scott and Stiles a small but welcoming smile. But it's clear that she's curious and a bit apprehensive about why they are there. Since she and Scott are on an off stage again she doesn't hug or kiss him and ignores the puppy eyes he sends her. Stiles knows it's just a matter of time before they are together again, and he hopes it's sooner than later so he doesn't have to hear Scott whine about it for much longer. He excepts it will be much sooner if Allison agrees to become pack.

When it becomes clear that Scott won’t be doing anything besides giving Allison puppy eyes, Stiles gives her the offer. Allison just has two questions before she answers, the first is if Derek knows about the offer and the second is if her dad knows about it.

When Stiles gleefully tells her that they both knows about it and agrees that she can join she gives a big and happy smile.

"Of course, Derek isn't a big fan of change so he's kind of in a mood at the moment. So he will probably grow a lot and sulk for a couple of weeks, oh, and do that think he does with his eyebrows when he's trying to figure out if he's supposed to feel angry or happy. And I might have blindsided your dad with the fact that most of the pack thinks he's hot, Peter included. So I’m not sure that he registered that we would ask you to join," he waives his hands around. "But! But I did tell him that we would ask you and he didn't threaten to kill us or anything so I take that as a positive sign."

"Wait, what?" Allison asks.

"Apparently the pack, and since I wasn't there I don't really know how or why they discussed it, thinks that your dad, my dad and Scotts mum is hot. And since Scott just whimpers when I ask him about it I don't really know any more than that." he pauses for a moment. "Which I probably should stop doing, sorry dude."

Scott gives him a halfhearted shove before hugging him and then Allison. She doesn't seem to mind and Stiles leave them before they can start making out.

"One question before I go, my dad has had the talk with you right? Otherwise I should probably warn you about it."

"No, he’s had the talk with me," Allison tells him from Scott’s arm and gives him a smile and wave when he leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles drags Isaac with when going to Danny’s place. Jackson is already there, but Stiles had thought it would be better for someone else than Jackson to be the show part in show and tell. Isaac or Scott had been the obviously choice and since he hadn't seen Scott since Allison had agreed to become part of the pack, Isaac had been forced to come. Not that it had been hard to persuade him, a cookie bribe and a hug and he'd been willing to come.

Stiles tries not to think about it, but after the whole turning into a small animal the rest of the pack had become more open in showing affection. or at least trying to hug him as much as possible, not that he was complaining, he knew for a fact that Stilinski hugs were the best. But so far the only one in the pack who had been willing to talk about it was Lydia and she'd told him that his hugs made them feel content, safe and happier. Stiles was trying to come up with a plan on how to persuade them to agree to a puppy pile. But for the moment he had to tell Danny about werewolves, ask him to join the pack and warn him about the talk his dad would have with him in the near future. A piece of cake, as long as he didn't flip out on them.

Stiles takes a breath and ring the bell, giving Isaac a glare when the other tried to shuffle away. He takes a firmer grip on the plates of cookies he has and waits.

It doesn't take long before the door opens and Danny is standing there looking confused and slightly worried. Ha glances over his shoulder at Jackson before stepping aside and letting them in.

"So, Jax said that you would explain what’s been going on?" Danny asks when they've gone up to his room.

"Cookie? Believe me you'll need it," Stiles forces a cookie at Danny and lets the other two grab one each, smacking Isaac's hand when he tries to take more than one. "So, you remember my cousin that you meat in my room?"

"Your cousin that looks identical to Derek hale? Yes I remember him."

"Fine, so you remember when I hid Derek hale in my room?"

"Did you at least have sex with him?" Danny can't help to ask.

"What?! No, no sex." Stiles derails and tries to gather his thoughts again. He gives Danny a glare when the other teen opens his mouth. "So, Danny. What are your thoughts about werewolves? Because your best friend Jackson us one, but at least he's not a lizard anymore, so that is good. Fluffy over there is also a werewolf and Derek is the alpha of the pack. We want you in the pack, and not just because it would stop Jackson from sulking about not being able to tell you about it. But I’m pretty sure that I can talk the rest of the pack into having puppy piles. Don’t you want to be able to snuggle with Isaac?"

Danny is just looking at him, the cookie halfway to his mouth and the other two isn't that much better if.

"What?" Danny finally manages to ask.

"Fine, are you on team Edward or team Jacob?"

"Oh, for fuck sake Stiles," Jackson throws his hands up. "What the hell are you doing? I thought you were supposed to ease him into the whole thing. Not blurt it out."

"Actually, I’m not a Twilight fan," Danny says. "I’m more a supernatural and Buffy fan."

"Ah, Spike or Angel? Dean or Sam?"

"Spike of course. So, Jackson isn't doing drugs or joined a cult?"

"No, he joined a pack, which I suppose can be little like joining a cult. Except without the worshipping thing going on.”

"Huh, ok."

"Ok? That’s it? I brought Isaac for a show and tell; don't you want a show and tell? Isaac show him your wolfy side."

Isaac squirms but shift to his beta form.

"What happened to his eyebrows? And shouldn't he turn all furry or something?"

"I know! The eyebrows freak me out to. And apparently only the alpha has a more wolf like form, at least that's what Derek told me. I’m still trying to find out if that's true or not. It would be awesome if they could learn to turn all wolf."

Danny suddenly hits Jackson on the shoulder.

"You’re an ass, you could have told me. I’m your best friend."

"I know. I make it up to you."

"You better, I’m revoking your status until I’m satisfied with your grovel."

Stiles claps his hands.

"Ok, I hope this means you are willing to join the pack," he waits until Danny nods. "Great, so then it's only a few things you need to know. First, my dad is going to have a talk with you. It’s going to be traumatic, embarrassing, and horrible and the only good thing is it won’t take that long and the knowledge that all the other in the pack has had the same experience. Second, Derek is the alpha, which means that he's in charge and that is something you will be able to feel when the pack bond kicks in. I’m the second in command, the Lupu, which means that I can order you around if I really want to. And that I’m in charge if Derek isn't around. Third, Peter. Peter is Derek’s uncle. He was evil, died and managed to voodoo himself so he was resurrected. He’s not so much evil at the moment as he is creepy. So, keep your distance. Hopefully he will either manage to piss of Chris Argent so much that he kills him, or they will end up fucking. I don't care as long he doesn't try it with my dad."

"Afraid you will end up with a new dad?" Jackson asks with a smirk.

"Hell no. look, Peter can be creepy and is probably crazy as hell, but that is apparently something most of the supernatural respects. I don't want him dead, he's part of the pack, Derek’s last living family and that means I have a responsibility towards him. He knows stuff. And let's be honest, it's not like Deaton is very helpful with his cryptic remarks. At least Peter will tell you stuff, if only to see you fail."

"Wait, Deaton the vet? What’s he got to do with anything?"

"Well, you know when you play a RPG game and goes to see the wizard or oracle or something. The old vise guy who hopefully will tell you how to kill the monster. And then he tells you a riddle, or something equally vague that means you have to figure it out yourself. That is Deaton. Apparently he knows stuff, but doesn't want to share, or share in a helpful way. Well, ok. He’s good at patching up the puppies when they get hurt, but that's it."

"Don’t forget the hunters," Isaac reminds him.

"Oh, yeah. Hunters. There are werewolf hunters, or just hunters around. You should try and keep away from them because as far as I know most of them are either assholes or psychos. The exception is Allison’s dad, he's a hunter or was a hunter since I’m not sure if he still is one. Well, except when it comes to Scott, but that's more because Scott is having sex with his daughter. But except Chris and Allison every hunter is bad news. Hunters don't like werewolves and will shoot first and ask questions later, and if you’re in a pack they will either think that you're a werewolf or just try and kill you because you hang around them, or us. And apparently the pack has voted that Chris is a DILF," Isaac gives Stiles a nudge. "And my dad and Scotts mum. I think that's everything. Jax? Anything you want to add?"

"No, since you blurted out everything without any thought. If that didn't scare him away nothing will."

"Aww, I love you to," Stiles latches on and gives Jackson a hug. Even though the other teen grumbles he doesn't dislodge himself.

"Freak,” Jackson mutters afterward but he still has a pleased look.

Stiles just s snorts and gives him a shove.

 

 

It's three days later when the whole pack met again. Danny is wearing a slightly shocked expression since he's coming directly from a meeting with the sheriff. But apparently it wasn't traumatizing enough for him to reconsider joining the pack. They all gathers in the Hale house, all carrying different things. They have sodas, chips, popcorn, cookies, movies and other snacks. When Danny enters, Lydia is ordering everyone around so they will put everything in the right place. Danny stops in the doorway and take in the sight. Stiles is sitting on the floor with his back against the sofa going through the movies to see if there is anything he hasn't already seen. Lydia is standing in the middle of the room pointing and ordering everyone else around, but somehow Stiles favorite’s ends up close to him. Derek is standing out of the way looking grim, and holding a plate full of cookies that he shoves at Erica when she goes by.

When everything is in order the pack settles down. An uncertain silence fills the room when it becomes clear that Derek won’t say anything.

"So, a couple of days ago the Queens told me that they wanted to adopt me and name me Bambi," not unexpected it's Stiles that breaks the silence.

"Bambi?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, apparently high heels make me walk like Bambi on ice. Not that I understood why I they thought I should learn to walk in heels, they just shoved the shoes at me and told me to try them on."

"And you just, what? Put them on?" Erica gives Stiles a disbelieving look.

"Well, they were sparkly, and they bribed me with curly fries. So, yeah, I didn't see the problem, at least not until I tried to stand and walk in them. Lydia, can I just say that you impress me on a whole new level now."

"Imagine my happiness," Lydia gives a sniff. "You will call me if they try to take you shopping. I don't want to know what they would make you buy if I wasn't there to offer my advice."

After that the conversation drifted from one thing to another until they started the movie. As it became late the teens started to drift together. It started with Erica latching on to Stiles, pulling him down on the pillows on the floor with her. Ignoring his flailing she used her nails to scratch his head and neck until he abruptly became pliant.

"Cheater," he mumbles but doesn't have the energy to pull away.

"You were the same when you were small and furry, so I thought I would see if it still worked."

Stiles mumbles something else, but can't seem to form the words properly. He doesn't protest when Boyd settles down next to them and pulls him so he's on both of them. Isaac curls up next and then Allison and Scott are there. Lydia gives Jackson a pointed look until he drags Danny with him, and then uses him as a pillow.

Derek looks on the pile of teenagers and then glares at his uncle when the older man moves closer to them. Peter just rolls his eyes at him, but settles down in an armchair and tangles his legs with the closest teenagers.

"Real werewolf packs don’t makes puppy piles," Derek says disgruntled.

"Now, now dear nephew. Most packs aren't mostly teenagers either, and they don't have a second in command who watches animal planet to learn how packs are supposed to behave. I really liked the link he sent me with the cubs playing and sleeping together."

Derek glares and flashes his eyes at his uncle before sitting down on the sofa surrounded by the feeling of contentment and safety his pack felt.

 


End file.
